Stand By Me
by Kim Hwang Yuni
Summary: Walau telat tapi ini adalah Project Yuni untuk ulang tahunnya Kyuhyun Oppa/ No summary, it's about Kyuhyun's birthday and Super Junior


**STAND BY ME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : SUPER JUNIOR'S MEMBERS**

 **AND**

 **ANOTHER CAST**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanya project milik Yuni sendiri untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya Kyuhyun Oppa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :Typo, Cerita agak aneh dan membingungkan dan Alur cepat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPRY READING…!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun menatap miris pada hamparan rerumputan didepannya kini. Angin bertiup kencang, membelai kulit dan rambut brunette miliknya. Untuk sesaat, Kyuhyun tenggelam pada pikirannya sendiri. Tenggelam pada pikiran betapa menyedihkannya hidupnya kini tanpa orang-orang yang selama 10 tahun ini telah bekerjasama dan selalu menjaganya. Selalu memastikan bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Selalu memperhatikan kesehatannya. Selalu tenang dan bersabar saat evilnya muncul. Selalu memarahinya dengan bertujuan untuk kebaikannya sendiri. Selalu mencintai dan menyayanginya sampai kapanpun, bahkan jika mereka harus menutup kedua mata mereka diakhir hidupnya.

Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya dan menarik nafas sejenak. Tanpa tersadar, liquid bening terjatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Namja putih pucat itu kembali membuka kedua matanya, mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin karena entah mengapa, kini dadanya terasa sungguh sesak dan menyakitkan.

Hyungdeulnya di Super Junior. Ya, Kyuhyun saat ini tengah memikirkan tentang Super Junior. Kyuhyun merasa miris dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. Mereka yang saat ini tidak dapat bersama karena memiliki urusan dan jadwal masing-masing.

Leeteuk yang tengah sibuk dengan syuting program musiknya, Heechul yang sedang sibuk di Laos, Yesung yang sibuk syuting drama di Jepang, Kangin yang mulai sibuk dengan soundtracknya, beberapa hyungnya yang lain, yaitu Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Siwon yang saat ini tengah menjalani kewajiban militernya, Ryeowook yang juga sibuk dengan solonya, dan dirinya yang juga sibuk menjadi MC di radio star.

Kalau dipikirkan kembali, memang semua ini adalah terbaik untuk mengembangkan karir mereka. Tapi Kyuhyun sungguh merindukan semua hyungnya. Merindukan saat dimana Super Junior berkumpul dalam formasi lengkap untuk bernyanyi dan menari diatas panggung, melakukan berbagai aktivitas secara bersama-sama, bukannya individu seperti ini. Kyuhyun benci dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, dan dia yakin bahwa ELF pun tengah merasakan hal yang sama dengannya kini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau yakin Yesungie, bahwa cara ini akan berhasil" tanya seorang namja cantik yang saat ini tengah memperhatikan sebuah kertas dengan banyak coretan disana, hasil pemikiran salah satu dongsaeng yang kini ada dihadapannya.

Namja manis dan mungil yang dipanggil Yesungie tadi pun meletakkan gelasnya dan menatap namja cantik yang merupakan salah satu hyungnya didepannya dengan penuh keceriaan.

"Ne Teuki hyung, aku sangat yakin dengan semua rencan ini. Pasti Kyuhyunnie akan sangat senang dan menyukainya."

Namja cantik yang ternyata merupakan leader dari Super Junior bernama Leeteuk itu pun meletakkan kertas yang sedari tadi ada digenggamannya keatas meja seraya menempelkan punggungnya pada kursi dan menghela nafas.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya Yesung heran melihat sikap sang hyung.

"Entahlah Yesungie. Aku merasa tidak yakin dengan rencana mu ini." Ujar Leeteuk yang menatap langit-langit café.

"Tapi menurut ku ini adalah rencana yang hebat, hyungie."

Leeteuk menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan menatap penuh pada namja pecinta kura-kura didepannya ini. "Aku tahu ini adalah rencana yang sangat hebat, tapi akan sulit bagi kita mengumpulkan mereka yang saat ini tengah menjalani wajib militernya. Pihak militer maupun kepolisian pasti tidak akan mengijinkan."

"Aku tau ini pasti akan sulit hyung, tapi aku yakin bahwa kita bisa melakukannya. Kita bisa melakukannya secara bersama, hyung."

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Kita mungkin hanya akan bisa menjemput 1 atau 2 orang, tapi tidak dengan 5 orang sekaligus."

"Oh ayolah hyung, kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?" seru Yesung frustasi. "Apa kau tak percaya dengan keajaiban? Kita selalu bilang pada ELF bahwa akan selalu ada keajaiban dan kenapa sekarang kau meragukan kata-kata yang telah kita sugestikan pada seluruh ELF?"

"ITU KARENA KEAJAIBAN ITU ADALAH KITA SENDIRI, YESUNGIE." Teriak Leeteuk dengan penuh tekanan dalam setiap kata yang dia lontarkan. Membuat Yesung terdiam dan tertunduk ditempatnya.

Melihat Yesung hanya terdiam dan tertunduk didepannya membuat Leeteuk menjadi bersalah. Dia sadar, bahwa tidak seharusnya dia membentak Yesung hanya karena rencana namja manis itu yang terlihat sangat mustahil. Bagaimana mungkin Yesung menginginkan Super Junior yang lengkap dalam formasi 13+2 dihari ulang tahun Kyuhyun nanti? Dia bisa saja mengumpulkan para member yang sedang tidak wamil, lalu bagaimana dengan 5 member yang tengah menjalani wamil saat ini? Tentu itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

"Yesungie, mianhae. Bukan maksud ku." Ujar Leeteuk secara halus.

"Hyung, apa kau tahu bahwa kemarin Kyuhyun menelfon ku dan mengatakan bahwa dia merindukan Super Junior yang dulu?"

"Ne?" tanya Leeteuk tidak mengerti.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk dan menatap sang hyung dengan kedua mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan liquid beningnya kapanpun dia mau.

"Kyuhyun bilang dia merindukan kita semua, dia rindu pada Super junior pada masa 2008, saat dimana kita menggelar super show untuk kali pertama di Olympic Fencing Gymnasium. Dia bercerita banyak tentang super show pertama kita. Tentang kita yang masih bersama-sama, tentang kita yang saat itu masih dalam masa sulit, tentang kita yang tertawa dan menangis bersama, melakukan semua kegiatan bersama…hiks.." tanpa bisa tertahan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh Yesung akhirnya jatuh, bahkan jatuh dengan deras.

"…tentang kita yang masih bersama-sama, tentang kita yang…"

"Sudah, hentikan Yesungie." potong Leeteuk entah sejak kapan sudah berada disamping Yesung dan memeluk dengan erat namja manis itu.

"Sudah hentikan, kau membuat ku menjadi semakin bersalah dan seakan tidak berguna." Lanjut Leeteuk yang kini menangis sambil masih memeluk namja manis itu.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Kyuhyun tertawa bahagia bersama dengan kita, hyung. Aku ingin melakukan hal yang sangat berarti untuk magnae kita. Aku sangat menyayanginya, hyung." Yesung kembali mencurahkan isi hatinya, tanpa peduli seberapa banyak sudah dia membuang air matanya.

"Aku tau, Yesungie. Aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti mu."

Yesung melepaskan pelukan Leeteuk dan menatap teduh pada namja berjuluk Angel without wings itu. Memegang kedua tangan sang hyung dengan erat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan bersama, hyung. Aku yakin bersama-sama kita bisa menciptakan miracle itu. Seperti kata mu hyung, bahwa miracle itu adalah kita."

Leeteuk kembali menghela nafasnya. Entahlah, dia tak tahu mengapa sejak bertemu dengan Yesung 1 jam yang lalu dirinya menjadi sangat suka menghela nafas. Permintaan Yesung terasa berat untuknya, walau begitu Yesung benar, bahwa miracle itu adalah mereka sendiri. Jadi bagaimana mungkin Leeteuk mengecewakan semua orang yang telah percaya pada dirinya dan semua dongsaengnya, bahwa miracle itu adalah nyata? Lagi pula dia tidak akan pernah tau jika belum mencoba. Ya, Leeteuk akan mencoba untuk menciptakan miraclenya sendiri demi semua dongsaengnya, terutama untuk sang magnae, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Yesungie kau benar. Kita akan menciptakan miracle itu bersama-sama. Karena miracle itu adalah kita. Dan bukankah kita telah melihat masa depan secara bersama-sama?" ujar Leeteuk yang ditatap bingung oleh Yesung.

.

.

.

Baiklah, Leeteuk benar namun Yesung tetap berusaha membuat semuanya seperti apa yang dia rencanakan dan tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun. 3 hari ini Leeteuk dan Yesung benar-benar berusaha keras untuk mengumpulkan semua member dan itu sukses membuat kantung mata mereka menjadi semakin tampak nyata. Raut lelah pada wajah keduanya juga sungguh terlihat oleh siapapun, tapi mereka sungguh tidak ingin berhenti sejenak untuk istirahat walau mereka tahu bahwa mereka tengah membutuhkannya saat ini.

Tapi entah kenapa rasa lelah itu seakan sirna jika Leeteuk dan Yesung mengingat kembali wajah sang magnae. Mengingat kembali betapa bahagianya bagi mereka semua saat bisa kembali berkumpul menjadi satu keluarga yang lengkap dan utuh walau dengan keadaan yang telah berbeda.

Perjalanan jauh pun ditempuh oleh keduanya demi menjemput saudara mereka yang lain. Ya, bila mereka tidak mau datang, maka Leeteuk dan Yesung lah yang akan menjemput mereka semua. Dan sejauh ini rencana keduanya berhasil, mengingat kini di korea ada Henry, Zhoumi yang baru tiba pagi tadi dari China setelah berdebat cukup lama ditelepon dengan Leeteuk, Kangin yang yang sengaja mengosongkan jadwalnya untuk beberapa hari kedepan karena ingin membantu mengumpulkan lainnya, dan Donghae yang sedang liburan panjang dari wamilnya karena terserang penyakit cacar.

6 member termasuk mereka berdua sebenarnya sudah cukup, tapi Yesung yang telah bertekad sejak awal untuk mengumpulkan semuanya kini harus kembali terbang ke Kanada untuk menjemput Prince ice mereka, Kim Kibum. Sedangkan Leeteuk harus terbang ke Cina untuk menjemput Hankyung yang ternyata tak pernah bisa dihubungi. Sementara itu, Kangin dan Donghae berusaha meminta akses ijin di kepolisian untuk bisa membawa pulang Siwon walau hanya untuk satu hari. Masalah yang ditentara, akan mereka lakukan secara bersama mengingat Henry dan Zhoumi yang tak akan bisa membantu karena mereka bukan warga korea.

Dan untuk informasi saja, Yesung mengambil cuti panjang dari syuting dramanya di Jepang untuk rencana gilanya ini. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, kini mereka semua kembali tinggal didorm. Ya, sudah lama Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tidak tinggal didorm dan lebih memilih untuk tinggal dirumah atau apartement masing-masing. Sebenarnya Yesung ingin Ryeowook juga membujuk member lain, tapi ternyata koki Super junior itu telah menandatangani kontrak untuk acara-acara yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibatalkannya. Dan untungnya acara tersebut selesai bertepatan 2 hari sebelum ulang tahun Kyuhyun tiba.

Oke, dan mari kita terbang ke Cina, dimana kini Leeteuk tengah berada di apartement Hankyung, sedang berusaha membujuk namja cina itu untuk mau kembali ke korea.

"Ayolah, Hankyung. Kau masih keluarga kami. Walau kau telah keluar dari Super Junior, tapi bagi kami selamanya kau tetaplah keluarga, tetaplah bagian dari Super Junior dan selamanya akan selalu seperti itu."

"Aku tahu hyung. Aku juga sangat inginkembali kekorea dan merayakan ulang tahun Kyuhyunnie bersama dengan kalian. Tapi, mianhae hyung. Aku tidak bisa. Seperti yang sudah ku jelaskan tadi, aku harus sudah mulai syutting untuk film terbaru ku." Sesal Hankyung

"Tidak bisakah kau mengambil libur hanya untuk satu hari saja, Hankyung-ah? Jebal, hanya untuk satu hari saja. Hanya untuk satu hari dan setelah itu kau bisa kembali. Dan aku tak akan memohon apapun lagi kepada mu." Ujar Leeteuk dengan air mata yang telah menetes pada wajah malaikatnya.

Hankyung tertegun melihat Leeteuk yang seperti ini. Ini mengingatkannya kembali pada beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat dirinya memutuskan untuk memilih menyerah dan meninggalkan Super Junior. Wajah ini adalah wajah yang sama, dan begitu pula dengan tatapan mata ini. Membuat Hankyung menjadi semakin bersalah karena membuat Leeteuk memohon padanya kembali.

Hankyung pun memeluk Leeteuk yang bergetar karena tangisnya. "Mianhae hyung, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae." Ucap Hankyung yang juga entah sejak kapan telah mengeluarkan air matanya.

.

.

.

Hari telah berganti, pagi telah kembali menyapa setelah sang malam berkuasa. Kini, didorm Super Junior telah terbaring 4 namja berbeda usia dan bentuk tubuh dilantai ruang tamu mereka. Tidak, mereka tidak tertidur. Mereka sudah terbangun sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Sungguh hebat memang, mereka sudah terbangun sepagi ini mengingat kini jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi tepat.

Entah mengapa, untuk tidur pun mereka seakan tidak memiliki gairah dan niat. Mereka masih terpikir oleh kedatangan Leeteuk yang hanya seorang diri malam tadi. Dan disaat mereka bertanya dimana Hankyung, sang leader hanya menghela nafasnya dan sambil tertunduk Leeteuk terus melangkah keruang tamu dan merbahkan dirinya pada karpet. Tanpa dijelaskan pun mereka semua tahu bahwa usaha sang ledaer adalah , Leeteuk gagal untuk membawa Hankyung kembali kekorea dan juga kembali pada Super Junior.

"Hyung, sudahlah. Jika kau tak bisa membawa Hankyung hyung tidak apa. Itu bukan masalah, Hyung. Kita masih bisa merayakan ulang tahun Kyuhyunnie walau tanpa Hankyung hyung." ujar Kangin yang kini duduk dan memandang Leeteuk tengah menatap langit-langit dorm.

Leeteuk pun mendudukkan dirinya dan tersenyum menatap Kangin. "Aku tahu, Kanginnie. Aku tahu bahwa kita bisa merayakannya, tapi aku yakin Yesung akan sangat kecewa jika tahu bahwa aku gagal membawa Hankyung kembali pada kita."

Kangin tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tangan Leeteuk, mencoba memberi kekuatan pada namja cantik itu bahwa apa yang dia lakukan bukanlah sia-sia.

"Tak apa jika kau gagal, hyung. Karena setidaknya kau sudah berusaha semampu mu, sekuat yang kau bisa. Dan itu lebih baik daripada tidak pernah mencobanya sama sekali."

Donghae yang mendengarkan pembicaraan keduanya pun duduk dan ikut bergabung.

"Kangin hyung benar, Teuki hyung. Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan diri mu sendiri. Kau sudah berusaha. Aku tetap bangga pada mu, hyung." Ujar Donghae tersenyum.

"Gomawo, nae dongsaengdeul." Ucap Leeteuk pelan yang dibalas dengan pelukan oleh semua member yang ada disitu.

"ANNYEONG TEUKI HYUNG, DONGSAENGDEUL… AKU PULANG!" teriak seorang namja manis dan mungil, membuat acara pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Ya! Yesung hyung, kalau masuk dorm tidak perlu berteriak, hyung!" marah Donghae.

"Gege seperti memasuki pasar saja teriak-teriak. Aku masih ingin memiliki pendengaran yang bagus, Ge." Timpal Henry dengan wajah kusutnya.

Sementara yang menjadi bahan kekesalan hanya tersenyum sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan mengatakan 'mianhae'.

Leeteuk pun berdiri diikuti oleh semua member. Mereka menatap Yesung dengan tatapan bingung. Merasa ditatap seperti itu, Yesung pun risih dan segera bertanya.

"Kenapa kalian melihat ku dengan tatapan yang seperti itu?"

"Ani, kami hanya heran kenapa kau datang hanya seorang diri?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ne?" tanya Yesung yang masih belum mengerti. Entah kenapa, pagi ini otaknya sungguh lelet.

"Bukannya dari kemarin hyung pergi ke Kanada untuk menjemput Kibummie? Lalu dimana Kibummie sekarang?" tanya Donghae yang gemas dengan pemikiran Yesung.

Lama Yesung berpikir sampai akhirnya pekikan keras keluar dari bibirnya yang mungil. "ASTAGA AKU LUPA!"

Henry dan member lain secara kompak berjengkit secara bersamaan karena pekikan yang keras dari Yesung.

.

PLETAK!

.

"Aku disini." Ujar Kibum yang kini sudah berdiri disamping Yesung setelah memukul keras kepala hyung tertuanya yang ke-3.

"Aish, Kibummie! Kenapa kau memukul kepala ku, eoh?" bentak Yesung pada Kibum. Namun sayang, bukannya meminta maaf Kibum malah memandang tajam Yesung, membuat Yesung merinding sendiri.

"Ke-kenapa menatap ku se-seperti itu pada ku?" cicit Yesung yang sepertinya takut melihat tatapan tajam Kibum.

"Sudahlah, kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar." Lerai Leeteuk yang kini maju guna untuk menengahi pertikaian antara Yesung dengan Kibum.

Leeteuk pun menatap Kibum dengan lembut. Dan sumpah demi apapun, Kibum merindukan tatapan sang hyung yang seperti ini.

"Gomawo, Kibummie karena kau mau kembali pada kami. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada mu."

Kibum pun menatap Leeteuk dengan killer smilenya. "Hyung tidak perlu berterima kasih kepada ku. Aku juga senang bisa berada disisi Super Junior kembali, walau kini aku bukanlah bagian dari Super Junior."

"Sssttt…" Leeteuk meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Kibum dan kembali menurunkannya. "Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Karena sampai kapan pun, kau tetaplah keluarga kami. Kau tetaplah bagian dari Super Junior. Selamanya Super Junior adalah 13+2."

"Terima kasih hyung, karena tetap mau menerima ku sebagai bagian dari Super Junior."

"Karena selamanya Super Junior adalah keluarga." Sahut Zhoumi sambil tersenyum, membuat mereka semua tertawa bersama.

Yesung pun mengedarkan pandangannya pada dorm. "Teuki hyung, dimana Hankyung hyung? Bukannya kau menjemputnya?' tanya Yesung yang kini telah kembali menatap Leeteuk.

Leeteuk pun menatap Yesung dengan tatapan menyesalnya. "Mianhae Yesungie, jeongmal mianhae. Hyung tidak bisa membawa Hankyung kembali pada kita. Hankyung tetap ingin tinggal di Cina dan melakukan syutingnya."

Kali ini, Donghae dan Kangin pun maju secara bersama. "Kami juga minta maaf, Yesung hyung. Kami juga gagal meminta ijin pada kepolisian untuk Siwon hyung. Mereka menolak kami." Ujar Donghae yang tak kalah menyesalnya.

Jika biasanya yang menghela nafas adalah Leeteuk, maka kali ini sang lead vocal lah yang menghela nafas dengan lelah.

"Maafkan kami, Yesung hyung." Sesal Donghae.

Yesung pun tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Donghae. "Gwaenchana, hae-ya. Tidak apa jika kita gagal. Setidaknya kita sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik daripada tidak sama sekali."

"Ya, Yesung hyung benar. Kalian sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang kalian bisa. Dan aku bangga pada kalian." Ujar Kibum yang masih tersenyum.

"Tapi hyung, bagaimana dengan member yang masih dimiliter tentara? Kita belum menemukan cara untuk bertemu dengan atasan mereka." Sela Zhoumi yang membuat seluruh member menatap kepadanya.

"Ne, Zhoumi benar. Kita masih harus memikirkan cara untuk menjemput mereka semua." Ucap Yesung yang sepertinya otaknya kembali berpikir.

"Jangan paksakan diri mu, Yesungie. Apapun hasil akhirnya nanti kau harus ikhlas menerimanya. Kau tidak boleh marah pada diri mu sendiri karena rencana yang kau buat tidak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan mu." Leeteuk menasihati Yesung dengan lembut, karena Leeteuk tahu bahwa Yesung adalah orang yang akan sangat merasa bersalah jika sampai tidak bisa mengumpulkan seluruh member.

"Ne hyung. Aku sudah memikirkan semua ini sejak dipesawat. Aku akan menerima semuanya." Yesung tersenyum. "Tapi setidaknya kita masih bisa kan untuk berharap?"

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan high five? Aku sudah lama tidak melakukannya bersama kalian." Usul Kibum yang diangguki setuju oleh yang lain dan mereka pun melakukan high five yang sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan.

Sementara itu, dilain tempat yaitu salah satu studio terciptanya gelak tawa, Kyuhyun tengah duduk bersama salah satu rekannya di radio star, Kim Gura. Terlihat wajah letih sang magnae yang kini menutup kedua matanya namun dia tidak tidur.

"Hey Kyu, ku dengar beberapa hari lagi kau akan berulang tahun." Ucap Kim Gura sambil menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun.

"Ne hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun malas dan masih menutup kedua matanya.

"Hey, ayolah. Kenapa kau terlihat tidak tertarik seperti itu? Harusnya kau senang karena sebentar lagi kau akan bertambah tua… Hahaha." Gurau MC senior tersebut.

"Sudahlah hyung, aku sedang tidak bersemangat." Jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Hey kau itu harus bersemangat! Katakan pada ku, apa keinginan mu dihari ulang tahun mu nanti?" tanya Kim Gura namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Kyuhyun, membuatnya menjadi kesal dan kembali menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Ah, aku tahu keinginan mu. Pasti kau ingin album solo mu semakin laris dipasaran dan mendapat banyak penghargaan, lalu job mu semakin bertambah banyak dan yang pasti kau ingin segera memiliki yeojachingu. Ya, pasti itu keinginan mu. Aku yakin kau pasti akan mendapatkan semua itu."

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya dan menatap tajam pada Kim Gura. "Bukan hyung, bukan itu keinginan ku. Aku juga tidak membutuhkan semua itu. Satu-satunya hadiah terindah yang ku inginkan dihari ulang tahun ku nanti adalah, aku ingin keluarga Super Junior ku kembali utuh. Dan bukannya memiliki jadwal individu seperti ini."

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi tanggapan dari Kim Gura, Kyuhyun pun segera pergi keluar studio, meninggalkan Kim Gura yang menatap shock pada perkataan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" monolog Kim Gura karena disana hanya ada dia sendiri.

Dan tanpa Kyuhyun maupun Kim Gura sadari, sedari tadi ada seorang namja manis yang mencuri dengar perkataan mereka. Kini namja itu pun sudah membuat aliran sungai pada onyxnya.

"Mianhae Kyu, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae." Ucapnya yang kemudian juga melangkah pergi meninggalkan studio padahal dirinya belum memasuki studio tersebut.

.

.

.

BRAK…

Yesung membanting pintu dorm dengan kasar, tidak peduli bahwa orang-orang yang ada didalam terkejut dengan perbuatannya.

"Hyung, kau ini kenapa sih suka sekali membuat orang lain jantungan?" tanya Donghae kaget setelah berhasil menetralkan kembali detak jantungnya yang serasa mau copot.

"Yesungie, waegurae?" tanya Leeteuk hati-hati.

"Aku harus segera terbang ke Cina, hyung."

"MWO?" teriak semua member bersamaan minus Yesung.

"Cina hyung? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin terbang kesana?" tanya Kibum heran.

"Jika Leeteuk hyung tidak bisa membawa Hankyung hyung kembali, maka aku yang akan membawanya kembali." ujar Yesung yang saat ini tengah bersiap mengambil tasnya.

"Yixing ge, bukankah kita sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya? Dan gege sudah berjanji tidak akan apa-apa jika semua tidak sesuai dengan keinginan Gege." Ujar Henry yang mengikuti kemanapun Yesung berjalan.

Yesung berhenti dan berbalik, menatap Henry dengan penuh kesungguhan. "Ne, itu benar, Henry-ah. Tapi itu sebelum aku mendengar keinginan Kyuhyun siang ini."

"Kyuhyun? Apa hyung pergi ke studio tempat Kyuhyunnie syuting?" tanya Kangin.

"Ne, Kangin-ah. Tadinya aku ingin menyapa Kyuhyun. Tapi semua tidak jadi ku lakukan saat aku mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun inginkan keluarga Super Juniornya utuh disaat hari ulang tahunnya." Ucap Yesung dengan penuh emosi.

"Aku rasa percuma jika Hyung terbang ke China. Teuki hyung saja tidak mau didengar oleh Hangeng Ge, apalagi Yesung hyung." Ujar Zhoumi.

"Mimi-ya, aku akan berusaha. Aku berjanji akan membawa Hankyung hyung kesini. Jika aku tidak bisa membawanya kembali, maka aku akan pulang. Aku janji."

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi." Ucap Leeteuk yang mendapat tatapan tidak percaya oleh semua member minus Yesung.

"Yesungie sudah berjanji bahwa dia akan kembali jika Hankyung juga tidak mau ikut bersamanya. Dan kita juga harus ke camp militer untuk membawa pulang 3 member." Lanjut Leeteuk yang dibalas senyuman oleh Yesung tapi tatapan tidak percaya oleh dongsaengnya yang lain.

"Tunggu apalagi? Kajja, kita berangkat!" seru Yesung yang sangat bersemangat, karena dirinya yakin akan membawa kembali Hankyung ke korea untuk magnae.

Yesung pun dengan segera keluar dorm dengan membawa tas ranselnya yang berukuran lumayan besar, persis seperti orang yang akan pergi naik gunung. Selepasnya Yesung pergi, member lain pun bersiap untuk pergi ke camp militer, tempat dimana Shindong, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berada.

"Aku akan menelfon salah satu atasan yang ku kenal di militer dulu, hyung. Dia sangat baik dan aku yakin dia akan memberi kita ijin untuk masuk." Ujar Donghae pada Leeteuk yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh namja cantik tersebut.

"Teuki hyung." panggil Kibum dan Leeteuk pun segera menoleh.

"Ne, ada apa Kibum-ah?"

"Bagaimana dengan Heechul hyung? Dia kan masih berada di Laos."

Leeteuk menampilkan senyum malaikatnya. "Kau tidak usah khawatir. Membawa Heechul kembali ke korea adalah hal yang paling mudah, terlebih ini adalah untuk Kyuhyun. Walaupun terkadang Heechul dan Kyuhyun canggung, Heechul sering membentak Kyuhyun, tetapi sebenarnya mereka itu saling menyayangi, terlebih Heechul. Dia akan langsung datang jika ini adalah penting untuk Kyuhyun." Jelas Leeteuk panjang.

"Tapi Kibummie, aku bingung. Bagaimana Yesung membawa mu pulang kekorea?" lanjut Leeteuk yang sejujurnya heran pada dongsaengnya satu ini. Seingatnya, Kibum adalah orang yang sangat susah dihubungi.

"Oh itu. Hah…" Kibum menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Aku tidak tau bagaimana, tapi Yesung hyung bisa menemukan ku dengan mudah. Dan aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana Yesung hyung mengetahui bahwa aku sedang berlibur panjang. Jadi dia mendatangi ku begitu saja dan memaksa ku untuk kembali ke korea."

"Apa dia memohon pada mu?"

"Memohon? Cih, dia bahkan mengancam ku, hyung." Desah Kibum frustasi. "Dia mengancam tidak akan mau kenal lagi pada ku dan akan menyuruh produser untuk memecat ku. Dan ajaibnya, dia mengenal dengan baik pada produser."

"Mwo? Yesungie melakukan hal itu?" tanya Leeteuk tidak percaya.

"Dia itu benar-benar lord evil, hyung." Adu Kibum nelangsa.

Leeteuk hanya tertawa mendengarkan penuturan sang dongsaeng. "Sudahlah Kibummie. Yang terpenting sekarang kau ada disini dengan kami." ujar Leeteuk sambil tersenyum dan kemudian pergi dari hadapan Kibum.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai diatas namsan tower. Memegang beberapa kunci yang tergantung disana dengan banyak nama-nama pasangan. Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri dibalik masker yang dia kenakan saat membaca nama-nama tersebut dan beberapa harapan yang ditulis dalam tulisan hangeul.

Kyuhyun jadi ingin menuliskan semua nama-nama member Super Junior pada sebuah gembok agar sampai kapanpun mereka tidak pernah berpisah dan cinta mereka juga abadi. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris saat harus mengingat kembali masa-masa Super Junior yang masih lengkap. Seandainya saja bisa, maka dia akan berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menahan mereka semua agar tetap berada disampingnya. Tapi, sayang semua itu hanyalah harapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun membuka ponselnya dan melihat sebuah foto pada galerinya, dimana foto tersebut menampilkan keluarga besar Super Junior dalam formasi lengkap, yaitu 13+2 member.

"Apa kita bisa berkumpul secara lengkap pada saat hari ulang tahun ku, hyung? Jebal hyung, aku mohon untuk kali ini saja aku ingin kita semua berkumpul sebelum aku akan pergi menjalani wajib militer ku."

Setetes liquid bening terjatuh dari caramel indah tersebut. "Hanya ini keinginan ku sebelum aku pergi, hyungdeul. Aku ingin untuk kali ini saja, jebal."

Sementara itu, dinegara yang bersebelahan dengan negara gingseng, yaitu negara tirai bambu cina, seorang namja manis baru saja memasuki sebuah gedung apartement mewah begitu dirinya menginjakkan kaki ditanah negara itu.

Dengan tidak sabarannya Yesung, sang namja manis, memencet bel berulang kali tanpa peduli pada pemilik kamar yang mungkin saja kesal karena ulahnya ini. Secara perlahan namun pasti pintu coklat nan kokoh didepan Yesung pun mulai terbuka dengan suara teriakan dari seorang namja yang menjadi tujuannya untuk datang berkunjung ke negara ini.

"Ya! Siapa yang berani mengganggu ku!" seru namja tersebut dalam bahasa mandarinnya sembari membuka pintu. Dan setelah pintu terbuka lebar, betapa terkejutnya namja tersebut melihat seseorang yang sangat dia kenal berdiri didepan pintu dengan senyuman khas anak kecilnya yang imut.

"Yesungie."

"Annyeon hyung. Apa aku mengganggu mu?" tanya Yesung yang masih menampilkan senyuman khas bocahnya.

"Ah, tidak. Ayo masuk." ajak Hangeng yang langsung dengan senang hati Yesung turuti.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam dan Yesung dengan segera menghempaskan bokongnya pada sebuah sofa yang cukup besar.

"Hah lelahnya… Tak ku sangka perjalanan dari korea kesini begitu melelahkan." Ucap Yesung sembari memukul pelan pundaknya usai meletakkan ransel pada sisi kirinya.

"Minumlah dulu, Yesungie." Hangeng meletakkan segelas teh hangat pada Yesung yang dengan langsung diteguk sampai setengah oleh namja manis itu. Hangeng hanya terkekeh melihat dongsaengnya yang satu ini. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Gomawo, hyung." Yesung tersenyum manis usai meneguk minumannya.

"Jadi, apa yang membawa mu jauh-jauh datang kesini dan memencet bel ku seperti orang gila?" tanya Hangeng langsung.

"Aku rasa hyung sudah tahu." Yesung menatap Hankyung dengan lekat. Melihat raut wajah sang hyung yang mengernyit bingung, membuat Yesung memukul dahinya. "Ayolah, hyung kau pasti tahu. Alasan yang sama dengan Teuki hyung."

Hankyung pun mengerti dan hanya menghela nafasnya. "Mianhae Yesungie, aku tidak bisa."

"Waeyo hyung? Apa karena syuting drama terbaru mu yang bodoh itu hingga kau tidak mau peduli lagi pada kami?" tanya Yesung dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Yesung tahu bahwa hal itu tidak sopan, tapi dia sungguh emosi dengan Hankyung saat ini hingga melupakan tentang tata krama yang telah diajarkan kepadanya.

"Drama yang kau maksud itu adalah salah satu bagian dari karir ku, bagian untuk masa depan ku." Sanggah Hankyung tidak terima.

"Hyung, aku tahu bahwa drama itu untuk kesuksesan mu juga. Tapi apa tidak bisa untuk satu hari saja kau mengambil libur untuk keluarga lama mu? Aku hanya minta satu hari saja, hyung. Setelah itu kau boleh kembali ke Cina dan tidak apa jika kau tidak lagi ingin datang pada kami." Mohon Yesung yang kali ini suaranya sudah dia rendahkan.

"Aku tidak bisa, Yesungie. Aku baru saja akan memulai syuting itu, jadi aku yakin pasti aku tidak akan diijinkan untuk libur."

Onyx Yesung mulai berkaca-kaca. "Hyung, bagaimana bisa kau meyakini hal yang kau juga belum tau dengan pasti apakah hal itu akan menjadi nyata atau tidak. Bagaimana bisa kau meyakini hal yang kau pun belum mencobanya? Kau tidak bisa seperti ini, hyung. Setidaknya kau mencobanya. Aku yakin produser pasti akan mengijinkan mu." Dan setetes air mata pun terjatuh dari onyx lembut itu.

"Yesungie, mianhae."

"Kau tidak ingin kembali bukan karena syuting kan, hyung? Aku tau karena alasan yang lain. Kau tidak ingin kembali karena alasan lain." Ujar Yesung yang menatap Hankyung dengan teduh. "Katakan apa alasan itu, hyung?"

"Aku…" Hankyung kehabisan kata untuk menjawab Yesung, karena sesungguhnya ucapan namja manis itu adalah benar.

"Katakan hyung, jebal…" mohon Yesung yang kali ini sudah menangis dan berulang kali hingga membuat Hankyung tidak tahan.

"AKU TIDAK BISA KARENA AKU BUKAN LAGI SUPER JUNIOR!" teriak Hankyung sambil berdiri.

Yesung menatap Hankyung dengan semakin tidak percaya. Yesung pun ikut berdiri. "Apa hyung?"

"Aku bukan lagi member Super Junior. Aku juga sudah mengkhianati kalian dengan tidak pernah berhubungan dengan kalian. Aku malu pada kalian. Kalian berusaha untuk menghubungi ku tapi aku tak pernah mau mengangkat panggilan kalian. Aku sungguh malu pada kalian, Yesungie. Aku sungguh tidak berguna." Jawab Hankyung sambil menangis.

Yesung memegang pundak Hankyung dan mengusapnya lembut. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir begitu mendengar penuturan Hankyung barusan. "Hyung, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Walaupun kau memutuskan untuk keluar dari Super Junior, tapi bagi kami, baik itu kau maupun Kibum tetaplah menjadi bagian dari kami, tetap menjadi keluarga Super Junior. Dan sampai kapan pun juga tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan tempat kalian."

Yesung menangkup wajah Hankyung dan membawanya untuk menatap wajahnya. "Kau juga tidak berkhianat. Selama kau mengingat kami, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Selama kau masih mau menerima kedatangan kami, itu sudah membuat kami bahagia. Itu sudah membuktikan bahwa kau tidak berkhianat. Kau sangat berarti bagi kami, hyung. Jadi ku mohon, jangan sebut diri mu sebagai orang yang tidak berguna karena kau bukan seperti itu."

Hankyung pun membawa Yesung kedalam pelukannya. Menangis sesegukan dipundak namja manis tersebut. "Gomawo Yesungie. Gomawo. Aku sungguh merasa lega sekarang."

Mereka pun melepaskan pelukannya. Yesung menyentuh wajah Hankyung dan mengusapnya lembut. "Tak apa jika kau tidak bisa hadir. Tapi jangan sebut lagi diri mu bukan keluarga Super Junior, karena sampai kapan pun kau adalah keluarga kami, hyung. Dan jangan sebut diri mu tidak berguna. Dengan kau yang sukses bersolo karir disini, kau sudah membuktikan bahwa kau adalah orang yang hebat. Dan kami semua bangga pada mu, hyung."

Yesung mengusap air mata diwajah Hankyung. "Kau jelek jika menangis, hyung."

Hankyung tersenyum dan juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yesung, yaitu mengusap air mata namja manis itu. "Kau juga jelek jika menangis, Yesungie. Wajah menggemaskan mu jadi menghilang." Dan mereka pun berpelukan setelah tersenyum bersama sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru menyelesaikan jadwalnya saat matahari telah tenggelam dengan sempurna. Berjalan menuju dimana mobil yang bertugas untuk mengantar dan menjemput dirinya kemana saja telah menunggu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelahnya. Hari ini dia benar-benar lelah karena jadwalnya yang sungguh padat. Namun kini dia bisa lega, karena setelah ini dia tidak memiliki jadwal apapun lagi sehingga dia bisa pulang dan langsung memasuki alam mimpi yang telah diimpikannya.

Begitu memasuki mobil, wajah sang manager lah yang kali pertama Kyuhyun lihat dibalik kemudi. Kyuhyun pun duduk disamping sang manajer dan mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan saat sang manajer mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Manajer hyung, aku tidak ingin pulang kerumah." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Lalu kau ingin kemana, Kyu-ah?" tanya manajer yang masih fokus mengemudi. "Kau ingin kehotel?" tanya sang manajer lagi.

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya dan menatap sang manajer. "Aku ingin pulang ke dorm." Jawab Kyuhyun yang cukup membuat sang manajer terkejut dan hampir oleng membawa mobilnya.

" _Gawat! Bagaimana jika sampai dia tahu?"_ frustasi sang manajer dalam hati.

Kyuhyun yang melihat raut wajah sang manajer yang tampak terkejut seperti baru melihat hantu pun mengernyit bingung. "Wae hyung? Apa ada masalah?"

Sang manajer pun mengembalikan wajahnya seperti semula dan tersenyum. "Aniya, hanya saja tumben sekali kau ingin kedorm."

Kyuhyun menatap jalanan didepannya. "Aku merindukan dorm, hyung. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesana."

"Ba-baiklah. Kau bisa tidur dulu. Nanti jika sampai aku akan membangunkan mu." Pinta sang manajer yang langsung dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui, sang manajer mengetikkan pesan untuk seseorang yang berada ditempat yang menjadi tujuan Kyuhyun.

Yah, sang manajer sudah tahu perihal para member yang menginap didorm. Dan mereka sepakat untuk tetap merahasiakannya dari Kyuhyun, karena semua ini untuk kebahagiaan Kyuhyun.

30 menit kemudian mobil yang membawa Kyuhyun pun tiba didepan gedung SM. Sang manajer pun membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan mengguncang pelan tubuhnya seraya memanggil namanya berulang kali. Tanpa waktu lama, Kyuhyun pun terbangun dan langsung keluar dari mobil.

"Ini kunci dorm lantai 12." Ujar manajer sambil menyerahkan kunci dorm pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa kau memberikan ku kunci dorm lantai 12, hyung? Kamar ku ada dilantai 11." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ah, begini Kyu. Dorm dilantai 11 sedang direnovasi karena kemarin ada masalah pada kran air dikamar mandi." Jawab manajer yang tentu saja bohong. Mana mungkin dia menjawab bahwa kunci dorm lantai 11 ada pada Leeteuk. Bisa-bisa dia dibunuh oleh sang angel without wings.

"Sudahlah, Kyu tidak usah dipikirkan. Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk dan beristirahat. Kau pasti sudah sangat lelah." Pinta manajer sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar dia tidak bertanya yang macam-macam lagi dan pada akhirnya membuatnya curiga. Memang dasar Kyuhyun yang sudah lelah, dia pun segera memasuki gedung SM dengan pasrah walau kini diotak jeniusnya berputar berbagai macam pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan pada sang manajer.

"Huh… Untung saja Kyuhyun percaya pada ku. Kalau tidak sang angel akan berubah menjadi lucifer dan akhirnya membunuh ku." Monolog manajer.

Dan tak lama dia merasakan getaran pada ponselnya. Segera dia ambil ponsel yang berada pada saku jacketnya dan menemukan sebuah nama disana. Dengan segera dia pun mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo."

"…."

"Ne, kau tenang saja. Semua masih bisa ku kendalikan. Kyuhyun percaya dengan semua kebohongan ku."

"…."

"Ne, sama-sama. Ku harap kalian bisa mewujudkan rencana kalian ini menjadi nyata."

"….."

"Annyeong."

Manajer pun mematikan ponselnya dan kembali memasukkan ponsel tersebut pada saku jacketnya kembali. Dan dengan segera dia pun pergi memasuki mobil, meninggalkan gedung SM yang menjulang dengan indah dimalam hari.

.

"Bagaimana hyung?" tanya seorang namja manis pada Leeteuk yang baru saja selesai menelpon sang manajer.

Leeteuk tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan sang dongsaeng. "Manajer berhasil meyakinkan Kyuhyunnie untuk tinggal didorm lantai atas. Dia ada disatu lantai diatas kita." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Syukurlah. Aku harap rencana ini akan berhasil jadi kedatangan kami tidak akan sia-sia." ujar namja manis itu.

"Tentu saja tidak akan sia-sia. Bahkan ini adalah rencana terhebat yang pernah dimiliki oleh Yesung hyung." ujar Donghae yang baru datang dari dapur dengan membawa segelas jus jeruk dan menyerahkannya pada sang namja manis.

Namja manis itu pun dengan senang hati menerima jus yang telah Donghae buatkan untuknya. "Gomawo Hae-ya."

Donghae pun tersenyum. "Cheonma… Sungmin hyung."

"Ah… aku benar-benar merindukan dorm ini. Aku benar-benar merindukan semua ini. Padahal baru beberapa bulan aku meninggalkannya." ujar seorang namja tambun yang juga baru datang dari dapur dengan beberapa makanan ditangannya.

Leeteuk tertawa melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya yang satu ini. "Kau sungguh tidak pernah berubah sama sekali, Shin Dong Hee. Masih sama seperti dulu, hobi makan."

Shindong pun duduk disofa dan mulai memakan makanannya. "Kau akan menemukan perubahan ku pada hal lain tapi tidak dalam hal makan, hyung. Aku tidak mungkin berpisah dari makanan. Bagaimana pun makhluk hidup itu membutuhkan makanan, hyung."

"Terserah mu sajalah, Shindong." ujar Leeteuk yang langsung berlalu dari ruang tengah karena ada seseorang yang memencet bel dorm mereka.

.

CKLEK

.

Leeteuk pun membuka pintu dorm dan menemukan Yesung yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu dengan tatapan kosongnya. Heran dengan Yesung yang datang sendirian, Leeteuk keluar dan melihat kanan dan kirinya. Kosong, tidak ada siapapun kecuali namja manis ini. Mengerti bahwa Yesung datang seorang diri, Leeteuk pun hanya menarik Yesung masuk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Sepertinya Leeteuk tahu bahwa Yesung gagal membawa Hankyung. Namun Leeteuk yakin, bahwa Yesung akan senang jika melihat member yang berhasil dia, Kangin dan Donghae bawa pulang dengan susah payah.

Yesung masih terus tertunduk dengan tatapan kosong sampai Leeteuk membawanya keruang tengah. Sungmin yang melihat Yesung tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya, hingga tanpa aba-aba dia langsung berlari dan melompat untuk memeluk Yesung.

Sadar bahwa kini tubuhnya berat dengan pelukan seseorang, Yesung pun tersentak dan mendapati seorang namja yang bertubuh mungil sepertinya sedang memeluknya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh mereka kekanan dan kekiri, namun sayang Yesung belum tahu siapa yang memeluknya kini.

Seketika matanya terbelalak lebar tatkala melihat Shindong yang sedang santai disofa sambil asyik menghabiskan makanannya, mengabaikan rengekan Henry yang meminta sebagian makanannya. Yesung melirik rambut belakang namja yang memeluknya ini dan bergumam. "Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yesung dengan ceria. "Ne, hyung. Ini aku. Apa kau tidak merindukan ku?" tanya Sungmin.

Yesung pun memukul kepala Sungmin hingga membuahkan pekikan sakit dari namja kelinci itu. "Bodoh, tentu saja aku merindukan mu. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak merindukan mu." Yesung pun mengedarkan pandangannya. "Dimana Eunhyukkie?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku disini, kura-kura hyung." ujar Eunhyuk yang baru datang dari dapur dengan pisang ditangan kanannya dan segelas susu strawberry ditangan kirinya. Dan jangan lupakan Donghae yang merangkulnya dari samping.

Yesung pun berlari mendekati namja penyuka pisang itu, melepaskan rangkulan Donghae dan langsung memeluk Eunhyuk. "Bogoshippo."

Eunhyuk yang jujur saja bingung bagaimana membalas pelukan Yesung karena tangannya yang penuh, segera melirik Donghae dan menyerahkan pisang dan susunya pada Donghae tanpa peduli terhadap protes Donghae dan segera membalas pelukan Yesung dengan sangat erat. Mereka pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa ada disini?" tanya Yesung bingung yang sepertinya dia ketinggalan banyak hal selama dirinya berada diChina.

"Kau harus berterimakasih pada Leeteuk hyung, Kangin hyung dan juga partner ku ini, hyung. Karena mereka lah kami bisa ada disini sekarang dan untuk beberapa hari kedepan." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Memangnya apa yang telah kalian lakukan, Teuki hyung?" tanya Yesung yang kini menatap Leeteuk.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, hyung. Yang terpenting sekarang kami berhasil membawa mereka pulang kedorm." Jawab Donghae yang mewakili sang leader.

"Ya! Ikan! Aku tidak bertanya pada mu!" kesal Yesung.

"Sudahlah Yesungie. Benar yang dikatakan Donghae. Tidak peduli bagaimana caranya, yang terpenting kita berhasil membawa mereka pulang karena lusa adalah ulang tahun Kyuhyun." Ujar Leeteuk menengahi.

"Teuki hyung."

"Ada apa Mimi-ah" tanya Leeteuk yang kini berbalik menatap Zhoumi.

"Aku sudah menelfon Ryeowookie dan Heechul hyung. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari." Jawab Zhoumi.

Tiba-tiba terbesit ide dikepala Leeteuk dan sang angel pun tersenyum. "Dongsaengdeul, aku punya ide untuk mengagetkan Heechul dan Ryeowook." Ujar Leeteuk yang membuat semua dongsaengnya heran dan saling pandang.

.

.

.

Pukul 3 pagi adalah waktu dimana Heechul dan Ryeowook baru sampai didorm mereka dilantai 11. Setelah menerima telepon dari Zhoumi tadi, Heechul dengan segera terbang kembali kekorea dan menjemput Ryeowook yang ternyata masih ada jadwal yang tidak jauh dari bandara.

Kedua namja berbeda sifat itu pun segera memasuki dorm mereka dan mendapati dorm dalam keadaan terang dengan Leeteuk yang sedang membaca buku disebuah sofa bersama dengan Kangin. Melihat 2 dongsaengnya sudah tiba, Leeteuk pun berdiri dengan diikuti oleh Kangin disebelahnya untuk menyambut Heechul dan Ryeowook.

"Kalian sudah sampai. Duduklah dulu, aku yakin kalian pasti lelah." Pinta Leeteuk lembut.

"Hyung, dimana Zhoumi? Bukankah dia yang menelfon ku untuk menyuruh ku kembali kesini?" tanya Heechul.

"Zhoumi hyung ada disini?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan 2 dongsaengnya. "Kami punya kejutan untuk kalian." Ujar Leeteuk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dongsaengnya.

"Kejutan apa? Jangan yang aneh-aneh, hyung. Aku lelah." Heechul menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Tidak, ini tidak akan aneh dan justru akan membuat kalian senang." ujar Leeteuk.

"Tapi kalian harus menutup mata kalian dulu dan berjanji untuk tidak mengintip." Ujar Kangin menambahi.

"Ayolah, aku sedang tidak ingin bermain. Aku ingin tidur cantik ku." Ujar Heechul yang masih berkeras.

"Ayolah Chullie ini tidak akan lama. Ryeowook saja mau. Iyakan Wookie?" tanya Leeteuk pada Ryeowook yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, namun saat Leeteuk bertanya padanya dia hanya mengangguk saja.

"Ayolah kami janji ini tidak akan lama, hyung." Pinta Kangin.

"Tsk.. Baiklah." ujar Heechul yang langsung menutup matanya, begitu pula dengan Ryeowook.

Melihat 2 dongsaengnya yang sudah menuruti permintaannya, Leeteuk pun segera pergi ke dapur untuk menjemput dongsaengnya yang lain yang sengaja dia suruh untuk bersembunyi dulu. Semuanya pun berkumpul diruang tengah, tepatnya didepan Heechul dan Ryeowook.

"Mana sih hyung, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Heechul tidak sabaran.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh membuka kedua mata kalian." Seru Leeteuk bersemangat.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, keduanya pun kembali membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya mereka, bahkan tidak percaya bahwa kini didepan mereka berdiri para member yang sebagiannya sudah lama tidak mereka temui.

Tanpa sadar Ryeowook meneteskan air matanya dan langsung berlari menghambur ke pelukan seorang namja manis, pelukan hyung yang paling dia sayangi.

"Yesung hyung…." Tangis Wookie dipelukan Yesung.

"Dasar Ryeowookie. Aku kira dia akan memeluk kami yang wamil, ternyata memeluk Yesung hyung yang lebih lama bersamanya dan baru ditinggal ke Jepang beberapa hari." Komentar Eunhyuk sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yewook is real…" komentar Kibum dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang khas.

Berbeda dengan Ryeowook, Heechul yang masih mencerna pemandangan yang ada didepannya kini hanya terdiam. Masih belum memahami apa yang tengah terjadi. Sungguh, ini seperti mimpi baginya saat bisa melihat 10 member minus dirinya dan Ryeowook. Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi!

"Heechul hyung, apa kau tak mau memeluk kami seperti yang Wookie lakukan?" tanya Sungmin yang mewakili pertanyaan member lain.

Heechul pun berdiri dan langsung menabrakan dirinya pada semua member seraya terisak walau pelan. "Tentu saja aku merindukan kalian semua. Aku merindukan Shindong, Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedang militer, aku merindukan Zhoumi yang sibuk di China, aku merindukan Henry yang entah sibuk apa. Aku merindukan keluarga Super Junior kita." Ungkap Heechul yang masih terisak dipelukan semua member.

Mereka pun melepaskan pelukannya setelah cukup lama berpelukan. Lalu Heechul dan Ryeowook menatap semua member, seolah menuntut sebuah jawaban kenapa mereka bisa ada disini.

Leeteuk pun menceritakan semuanya dari awal, dimulai dari rencana Yesung sampai usaha mereka yang akhirnya berhasil untuk membawa pulang kembali para member. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Leeteuk, Heechul memukul kepala Yesung dan kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita pada ku, rabid dog? Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan ku dan lebih memilih ahjussi tua itu dari pada aku? Aku akan dengan senang hati membantu mu, baby." Ujar Heechul yang hanya dijawab gumaman mianhae oleh Yesung.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook yang membuat pelukan antara Heechul-Yesung terlepas.

"Jadi begini rencananya." Yesung pun menceritakan rencananya kepada semua member untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kyuhyun dan membagi tugas kepada mereka semua.

"Kenapa harus aku yang membawa Kyuhyun kesana?' protes Ryeowook yang hanya mendapat tugas untuk membawa Kyuhyun ketempat yang telah mereka tentukan. Padahal dirinya juga ingin membantu menyiapkan hal lainnya, seperti memasakkan makanan untuk pesta yang akan mereka buat.

"Tentu saja karena kau yang lebih dekat dengannya selama beberapa hari ini." Jawab Heechul santai.

"Huh… Baiklah." jawab Ryeowook yang sudah pasrah saja dengan perintah para hyungnya.

Sementara itu dilantai atas, orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan tengah tertidur pulas dengan wajah damainya, berbeda dengan wajah lelahnya atau saat mode evilnya bangun. Dipelukannya terdapat sebuah plakat penghargaan yang sudah lama sekali mereka terima. Ya, itu adalah plakat penghargaan pertama Super Junior. Dan jika diperhatikan lebih rinci lagi, maka akan ditemukan jejak air mata pada wajah Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia menangis sepanjang malam karena mengingat beberapa tahun silam. Dan karena lelah menangis, akhirnya magnae pun jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

 **#KYUHYUN DAY**

Pagi kembali menyapa. Matahari sudah naik keperaduannya, memancarkan sinarnya yang hangat, namun hal itu tak membuat tidur seorang namja tinggi yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki pergantian usia menjadi terusik. Namun semua itu hilang saat terdengar ketukan yang begitu keras dari pintunya.

"KYUHYUNNIE… IREONA!"

Duk.. Duk… Duk…

Terus suara gaduh itu menggema didorm yang sepi ini, hingga mau tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dan berat hati melangkah untuk membuka pintu, bersiap memaki siapa pun itu yang sudah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya dihari liburnya ini. Tidak tahukah orang itu bahwa dia baru tertidur selama 4 jam saja?

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Kyuhyun setelah dirinya membukakan pintu untuk orang yang ternyata Ryeowook yang sedari tadi menggedornya secara beringas.

Ryeowook hanya menyengir mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun. "Pagi, Kyu. Saengil chukkhae hamnida" ujar Ryeowook ceria sambil memberikan sebuah bingkisan kado berukuran besar.

Kyuhyun pun menerimanya dengan tidak bersemangat sambil mengucapkan 'gomawo' dengan lirih. "Ada apa, Wookie-ya?" tanya Kyuhyun malas dengan wajah yang mengantuk.

Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun dengan polos. "Kenapa kau belum bersiap? Ayo, sekarang mandi dan setelah itu kita pergi." Ujar Ryeowook seraya mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk kembali kedorm, lebih tepatnya kekamar mandi.

Tidak terima didorong begitu saja, Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan Ryeowook. "Ya! Tunggu dulu! Memangnya kita mau kemana? Aku tidak merasa punya janji dengan mu."

"Memang tidak. Tapi ini adalah hari ulang tahun mu, hari yang begitu spesial untuk mu dan aku memaksa. Jja, ayo sekarang mandi. Nanti kau juga akan tahu kita akan kemana." Ryeowook kembali mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Ya! Ryeowook-ah…"

BLAM! Belum selesai Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya, Ryeowook sudah menutup kamar mandi dengan satu kali bantingan.

"MANDILAH DENGAN TENANG KYU. ATAU KAU MAU AKU YANG MANDIKAN?"seru Ryeowook yang kini sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya.

"ANDWAAAEE…" teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam yang mendapat respon tawa renyah dari namja penyuka jerapah itu.

"Misi pertama berhasil. Saatnya menjalankan rencana berikutnya." Gumam Ryeowook yang kini sudah memasukkan kembali ponselnya pada saku celananya.

Usai mandi dan bersiap, Kyuhyun langsung ditarik Ryeowook pergi dengan menggunakan mobil. Berulang kali Kyuhyun bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi, maka berulang kali juga Ryeowook akan menjawab 'Kau akan tahu nanti.' Hingga harus membuat Kyuhyun diam dan pasrah. Begitu pula jika Kyuhyun menolak, maka Ryeowook akan siap dengan wajahnya yang ingin menangis, persis seperti bocah yang tidak dituruti keinginannya. Membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau mengikuti semua keinginan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun sungguh heran melihat Ryeowook, kenapa tiba-tiba hyung kecilnya seperti ini. Sungguh sangat aneh dan tidak biasa! Lagi pula ini adalah ulang tahunnya, harusnya Kyuhyun yang mengajak Ryeowook kemanapun dia mau. Bukan sebaliknya. Ck!

"Jja, kita sampai!" ujar Ryeowook semangat yang membuat Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Grill 5 Taco." Gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat bangunan café didepannya kini, lalu segera mengikuti Ryeowook yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari mobil.

"Wookie-ya, kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah berhasil mengejar Ryeowook.

Ryeowook pun berhenti dan memandang Kyuhyun santai. "Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk sarapan."

"Tapi kau kan bisa memasak untuk sarapan kita didorm."

"Ani, aku sedang malas. Jja, ayo kita masuk." Ryeowook pun menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar segera memasuki café salah satu hyungnya. Pasrah dengan keadaan, Kyuhyun pun hanya diam saat dirinya ditarik oleh Ryeowook memasuki café.

Kedua member Super Junior yang sudah bersolo album itu pun segera memasuki café dan langsung disambut dengan hangat oleh kakak kandung Donghae, Lee Donghwa.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah dan Ryeowook-ah." Sapa Donghwa dengan hangat.

Keduanya pun membungkukkan badannya. "Annyeong hyung." Jawab keduanya serentak.

"Ayo masuk, aku sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk kalian." Ajak Donghwa pada keduanya dan mereka pun segera mengikuti langkah Donghwa.

Mereka pun digiring ketengah café, dimana disana sudah ada sebuah meja dengan begitu banyak makanan dan minuman. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya sungguh terkejut, karena begitu datang dirinya sudah disuguhi begitu banyak hidangan.

"Silahkan duduk dan selamat menikmati." Ujar Donghwa pamit yang membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dan langsung mendapati didepannya kini Ryeowook tengah melahap makanan yang ada dengan semangat.

"Wookie-ya, apa ini semua ulah mu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Kyu, makan saja. Setelah ini aku akan mengajak mu pergi ketempat yang menyenangkan. Kau pasti suka." ujar Ryeowook yang terus mengunyah.

Sadar bahwa Ryeowook tidak akan memberi informasi apapun padanya, dengan segera Kyuhyun pun ikut menikmati hidangan yang ada didepannya kini walau berbagai macam pertanyaan kini berputar diotaknya. Dan untuk informasi, Donghwa sengaja mengosongkan café pagi ini jadi suasana café sangat sepi sehingga mereka bisa makan dengan nyaman tanpa takut adanya gangguan.

Selesai makan keduanya pun segera berpamitan dengan Donghwa. Namun sebelum keluar, Donghwa memegang lengan Kyuhyun membuat pangeran ballad itu pun berbalik dan menatap Donghwa dengan tatapan apa-masih-ada-hal-lain-lagi-hyung?

Mengerti dengan tatapan Kyuhyun, Donghwa pun segera menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan pada Kyuhyun yang langsung diterima Kyuhyun walau dia bingung.

"Saengil chukkhae, Kyuhyunnie. Semoga kau sehat selalu dan karir mu semakin sukses." ujar Donghwa sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum. "Gomawo hyung. Aku jadi merepotkan mu. Tidak apa jika kau tidak memberikan ku hadiah." Kyuhyun menatap bingkisan ditangannya lalu kemudian menatap Donghwa kembali. "Kami permisi dulu, hyung. Annyeong." Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook membungkukkan tubuh mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan Taco.

Selepas kepergian mereka, Donghwa mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon seseorang.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan rencana. Walau Kyuhyun terlihat bingung tapi sepertinya dia sungguh bahagia dan menikmati pesta kecil dari ku."

"…."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Semoga rencana kalian bisa berhasil sampai akhir."

PIP…

Donghwa pun mematikan ponselnya dan kembali masuk kedalam café.

.

.

.

Kini mereka telah sampai ditempat tujuan mereka, Lotte world. Dimana pusat wahana berbagai macam permainan ada disini. Ryeowook sungguh senang bisa berada disini, apalagi bersama Kyuhyun yang hari ini sedang berulang tahun.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Ryeowook pun segera kambali menarik Kyuhyun untuk memasuki rekreasi bermain tersebut. Kyuhyun heran, hari ini Ryeowook menjadi sangat senang sekali menarik dirinya kesana dan kemari seperti anak-anak yang mengajak orang tuanya pergi rekreasi bersama.

Hari ini adalah hari biasa, jadi suasana lotte world tidak terlalu ramai hingga mereka tidak perlu khawatir akan serangan mendadak fans yang terkadang sungguh liar. Mereka pun mencoba beberapa permainan yang ada disana dengan sangat ceria, walau masih ada kesedihan dihati Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun sedih karena sepertinya keinginannya untuk bersama member Super Junior dalam formasi lengkap 13+2 member tidak terkabul.

" _Pikir apa aku ini? Jangankan berkumpul bersama. Mengirimi ku pesan ucapan selamat pun tidak mereka lakukan."_ sedih Kyuhyun dalam hati, karena ternyata tidak ada satupun member yang mengiriminya ucapan selamat kecuali orang tua, manajer dan pihak SM.

Kyuhyun pun menatap wajah ceria Ryeowook dari samping dan kemudian dia tersenyum _. "Tapi aku tidak boleh menampakkan kesedihan ku didepan Wookie. Ryeowookie sudah bersusah payah melakukan semua ini untuk ku. Mengajak ku berjalan-jalan agar aku tidak bersedih karena hyungdeul ku yang lain sepertinya melupakan hari ulangtahun ku."_

"Ayo Kyu, teriaklah bersama ku." Seru Ryeowook karena kini mereka tengah menaiki _roller coaster_. Melihat Ryeowook yang sangat bersemangat, Kyuhyun pun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan kemudian berteriak bersama dengan Ryeowook dan akhirnya tertawa bahagia bersama.

Sementara itu ditempat yang berbeda, namun masih berdekatan dengan lotte world, seorang namja cantik dengan teropong ditangannya kini mengulas sebuah senyuman. "Aku senang karena kau mau tertawa, Kyuhyunnie." Gumam namja cantik itu.

"Heechul hyung, jangan disana saja. Bantu kami disini!" seru namja yang cukup childish.

"Ne, Hae-ya. Hyung datang." Ujar Heechul yang langsung menghampiri Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sepertinya tengah kerepotan.

.

Usai menaiki roller coaster, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook memilih beristirahat sebentar dengan duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang tak jauh dari sebuah pohon yang sangat rindang. Tempat yang cocok untuk berteduh setelah mereka membeli minuman dingin. Sudah 2 jam ini mereka mencoba beberapa wahana, dimulai dari yang menantang hingga yang santai. Dan sudah banyak ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh keduanya. Namun sepertinya mereka belum akan beranjak pulang, karena masih ada wahana yang ingin mereka coba.

"Bagaimana Kyu, apa kau senang?" Tanya Ryeowook setelah meneguk habis minumannya.

"Ne, aku sangat senang. Gomawoyo, Wookie… hyung."

Ryeowook yang mendengar hal itu pun langsung menoleh pada Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percayanya. Apa dirinya tidak salah dengar?

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Kyu? Kau memanggil ku dengan sebutan hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Kau mendengarnya dengan jelas, dan… Aish… Sudahlah aku tak mau mengulanginya lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun malas.

Ryeowook menarik-narik lengan jacket Kyuhyun. "Ayolah Kyu, ulangi lagi. Aku mau mendengarnya lagi, jebal."

Menyerah dengan rengekan Ryeowook, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mengalah. "Ne, baiklah. Hyung. Wookie hyung. Apa kau sudah puas?"

"Yeay! Gomawo nae dongsaeng." Seru Ryeowook sambil memeluk lengan Kyuhyun yang mau tak mau membuat namja tampan itu tertawa renyah.

Disaat mereka sedang asyik tertawa, tiba-tiba saja datang seorang namja yang tinggi dan tegap dengan seragam polisinya dan memakai topeng badut berkepala boneka kartun polisi besar pada wajahnya hingga menutupi seluruh kepalanya. Namja itu membawakan sebuah bingkisan yang cukup besar dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Bingung dengan namja yang sepertinya seorang polisi didepannya ini, membuat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berdiri dan menatap aneh. Dengan ragu-ragu Kyuhyun pun mengambil bingkisan tersebut karena sepertinya bingkisan itu memang untuknya, terbukti dengan polisi tersebut terus mengulurkannya pada Kyuhyun, seakan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menerima bingkisan hadiah tersebut.

"Mianhamnida, tapi kau siapa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung, karena seingatnya tidak akan ada hal yang seperti ini pada rencana yang telah dia dan hyungnya yang lain buat.

Namja itu pun dengan segera menunduk guna untuk mempermudah dirinya membuka topeng badut tersebut. Dan begitu topeng tersebut terbuka, muncullah wajah tampan yang sudah cukup lama tidak Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun lihat.

"SIWON HYUNG!" teriak keduanya bersamaan dan langsung memeluk polisi tersebut yang ternyata adalah Siwon, hyung yang sudah lama pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk menjalani wajib militernya dikepolisian. Siwon pun membalas pelukan keduanya dengan pelukan yang tak kalah eratnya.

"Saengil chukkhae, Kyu." Ujar Siwon setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hyung, bagaimana kau tahu kami ada disini? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini, hyung? Kau kan sedang menjalani militer mu, hyung." tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya secara bertubi. Sungguh, kini hatinya menjadi bahagia walau hanya ada seorang Choi Siwon disini, karena bagaimana pun Siwon tak mungkin bisa meliburkan dirinya begitu saja karena ketatnya jadwal militer.

Siwon pun tersenyum, menampilkan dimplenya yang sudah lama tak terlihat. "Itu semua adalah rahasia."

"Ah, hyung kau tidak seru." Kesal Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, yang penting aku ada disini untuk merayakan ulangtahun mu juga." Ujar Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun memekik senang.

"Benarkah kau akan seharian dengan ku dan juga Ryeowookie?"

"Ne. Dan akan ada kejutan untuk mu nantinya."

"Kejutan? Kau membuat ku sungguh penasaran, hyung." Kyuhyun memukul pelan lengan Siwon.

"Kajja, kita mencoba wahana yang lainnya." Ajak Siwon yang melangkah lebih dulu, mendahului Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

" _Mungkin ini bagian dari rencana hyungdeul."_ Ucap Ryewook dalam hati yang kini melangkah bersama Kyuhyun.

Puas bermain, kini mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali. Jika tadi hanya Kyuhyun saja yang ditarik, maka kini Siwon pun menjadi korban tarikan Ryeowook. Siwon tidak menyangka bahwa dibalik tubunh mungil itu tersimpan kekuatan yang begitu besar hingga mampu menarik 2 orang yang jelas-jelas tubuhnya lebih besar dari dirinya sendiri.

"Kita sampai!" seru Ryeowook semangat setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 20 menit.

"Rumah ku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, tentu saja. Memangnya kau fikir rumah siapa? Rumah Youngmin sajangnim? Itu sangat tidak mungkin." Ryeowook pun segera keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh Siwon yang sedari tadi duduk di jok belakang. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mengikuti langkah kedua hyungnya.

Begitu sampai didalam rumah, dirinya sudah disambut dengan sangat hangat oleh Eomma dan Appanya, bahkan noonanya juga ada disana bersama dengan suaminya. Mereka memeluk Kyuhyun satu persatu sembari mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada namja tampan tersebut.

Lalu Mrs. Cho pun menggiring mereka semua menuju ruang makan, dimana sudah tersaji begitu banyak hidangan yang menggugah selera dan tentu saja semua itu hasil dari masakan Mrs. Cho sendiri.

"Kyunnie, makanlah ini." Pintasang eomma yang memberikan semangkuk sup rumput laut untuk Kyuhyun.

Walau dirinya tidak suka sayuran, tapi karena ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan sang eomma sudah susah payah membuatkannya, Kyuhyun pun memakannya dengan perlahan. "Ini enak eomma. Gomawo." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Mrs. Cho yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum. Dia sangat bahagia melihat anaknya yang kini sudah tumbuh menjadi semakin dewasa. Bayi lucu dan mungilnya kini telah tumbuh dengan baik menjadi seorang namja tampan dengan penuh talenta.

Pukul 9 malam Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Siwon berpamitan. Berkumpul dan bercanda bersama keluarga Kyuhyun membuat mereka semua lupa waktu hingga tanpa terasa malam sudah tiba dan bahkan hampir larut.

" _`Tuhan… terimakasih atas kenikmatan dan karunia yang telah kau berikan kepada ku. Terimakasih karena sudah memberikan ku hyungdeul yang terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. Aku senang untuk hari ini, karena setidaknya masih ada 2 hyung yang menemani ku di hari kelahiran ku, meski yang ku inginkan adalah hyungdeul ku yang lengkap. Tapi aku sudah sangat mensyukuri semua ini."_ Doa Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat menyadari bahwa jalanan yang kini mereka lewati bukanlah jalan untuk pulang menuju dorm. Jalanan ini seperti menuju ke... Cheonggyeocheon stream.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan tempat itu? Cheonggyeocheon stream merupakan sungai sepanjang 8,4 km yang mengalir ditengah kawasan pusat Seoul yang memiliki tempat berjalan dikedua sisinya dan dihiasi dengan karya seni, patung, taman, jembatan, air terjun dan pertunjukan sinar laser. Tapi untuk apa Ryeowook membawanya kesana?

"Wookie-ya, sepertinya kita salah jalan. Jalan menuju dorm bukanlah ini. Sepertinya kita menuju ke Cheonggyeocheon stream." Kyuhyun pun mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya sedari tadi.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalan. "Kita tidak salah jalan, Kyu. Kita memang akan kesana." ujar Ryeowook santai.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook cepat dengan tatapan penuh tanyanya. "Mwo? Untuk apa kita kesana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kali ini tidak hanya menyimpan dalam pikirannya, tetapi mempertanyakannya secara langsung pada yang bersangkutan.

Ryeowook hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Nanti kau juga akan tahu, Kyu. Sudah kau tenang dan santai saja. Kejutan terakhir mu telah menunggu disana." Jawab Ryeowook yang masih tetap memperhatikan jalan.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya semua sudah beres." Senyum Leeteuk saat melihat hasil jerih payahnya beserta semua dongsaengnya seharian ini.

Saat ini Leeteuk dan 10 dongsaengnya yang lain sedang berada di Cheonggyeocheon streamdan kini mereka semua beristirahat setelah lelah mempersiapkan acara kejutan terakhir untuk ulang tahun Kyuhyun selama seharian. Dan semua ini akan terbayar sebentar lagi, saat Kyuhyun melihat semua ini. Yah, walau tidak ada Hankyung maupun Siwon, tapi bagi mereka ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Hey baby, apa kau senang karena rencana mu akan berhasil sebentar lagi?" tanya Heechul yang membuyarkan lamunan Yesung dalam sekejap.

"Ne, aku senang Hyung walau tidak ada Hankyung hyung dan Siwonnie disini." Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya pada Donghae, Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Shindong yang sedang tertawa bersama, lalu dirinya tersenyum. "Tapi aku senang karena ada mereka disini."

Heechul melihat arah pandang Yesung dan ikut tersenyum juga. "Ya, kau benar. Aku juga senang karena setidaknya mereka bisa menutupi mereka yang tidak ada."

"Hey, kalian berdua. Ayo ikut bersembunyi. Sebentar lagi Kyuhyunnie akan sampai." Teriak Leeteuk pada Heechul dan Yesung.

"Ne, ahjussi tua. Kami datang." Teriak Heechul.

Heehcul pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Yesung. "Ayo baby, kita susul mereka." Ajak Heechul sembari merangkul Yesung dari samping.

Namun belum sempat Yesung berbalik mengikuti Heechul, dirinya sudah dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang tak jauh dari dirinya dan Heechul berdiri kini.

"Hankyung hyung…" lirih Yesung yang membuat Heechul terhenti dan segera membalikkan badannya.

"Hannie…" lirih Heechul juga yang menatap tak percaya pada namja cina didepan mereka kini.

"HANKYUNG HYUNG/HANNIE…"seru mereka serentak sembari berlari menerjang kepelukan seseorang yang mereka serukan namanya, sedang Hankyung hanya tersenyum lembut menyambut pelukan dari keduanya.

"Ya! Hyung mengerjai ku, eoh? Hyung bilang tidak mau datang." Yesung memukul-mukul lengan Hankyung karena dirinya kesal dan bahagia setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Hankyung hanya tertawa renyah melihat tingkah laku Yesung yang seperti bocah ini. Benar-benar menggemaskan!

"Mianhae, Yesungie. Hyung sadar bahwa hyung salah. Tak seharusnya hyung bersikap egois hingga membuat kau dan Teuki hyung repot-repot menemui ku ke China. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada mu dan semuanya." Sesal Hankyung.

"Benarkah kau tak mau datang? Ya sudah, kembali saja ke Cina dan dengan semua kehidupan baru mu. Kami tak membutuhkan mu!" marah Heechul yang tentu saja semua perkataannya itu adalah bohong.

Hankyung kembali tertawa mendengar penuturan Heechul. Dia pun menarik pelan hidung Heechul, menggambarkan betapa dirinya merindukan namja cantik ini. "Jadi kau tak mau aku ada disini? Ya sudah kembali saja ke Cina." Ujar Hankyung yang kini berbalik hendak pergi.

Grep. Heechul langsung menahan langkah Hankyung yang tanpa Heechul sadari, Hankyung saat ini tengah tersenyum. "Jangan pergi."

Hankyung berbalik dan menatap datar Heechul. Sungguh, dalam hati dia tertawa melihat Heechul yang berpura-pura marah padanya tapi sesungguhnya namja cantik itu sangat merindukannya.

"Waeyo? Bukankah kau tadi menyuruh ku untuk pergi?" tanya Hankyung yang masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Memang, aku menyuruh mu untuk pergi. Tapi setidaknya bukan sekarang. Kau kan baru sampai, tapi kenapa ingin pergi lagi?"Heechul mengibaskan tangannya. "Setidaknya kau boleh pergi setelah acara ini selesai. Aku yakin Kyuhyun pasti sangat merindukan mu."

"Kyuhyun yang merindukan ku atau kau yang merindukan ku?" tanya Hankyung tepat sasaran.

"Mwo? Aku merindukan mu? Tentu saja hal itu tidak mungkin!" sanggah Heechul tidak terima.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura, Chullie-ah. Aku tau sejak kepergian ku kau selalu menangis, bahkan Siwon harus terus berada disamping mu untuk menghibur mu. Dan aku juga yakin bahwa kini kau juga sangat merindukan ku." ujar Hankyung tenang.

Lama Heechul menatap Hankyung sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, bergelung dengan hatinya. Hingga pada akhirnya Heechul kembali memeluk Hankyung dan kembali menangis terisak didada bidang Hankyung. Tanpa perlu penjelasan apapun lagi, Hankyung mengerti semua yang ingin Heechul sampaikan. Yesung menatap bahagia keduanya. Dia sungguh tidak percaya bahwa akhirnya Hankyung ada disini, bersama dengan mereka.

"Heechullie, Yesungie, kenapa kalian tidak…" perkataan Leeteuk terputus saat melihat sosok didepannya kini. "Hankyung-ah.." lanjutnya tidak percaya.

"Teuki hyung, annyeong…" sapa Hankyung sambil membungkukkan badannya setelah melepaskan pelukannya dengan Heechul.

"Akhirnya kau datang." Ujar Leeteuk sambil berjalan dan kemudian memeluk Hankyung sebentar. "Sebaiknya sekarang kita cepat bersembunyi. Ryeowookie dan Kyuhyunnie sudah tiba." Lanjut Leeteuk dan mereka semua pun segera pergi menuju tempat persembunyiannya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook kembali menarik Kyuhyun dan Siwon menuju tengah sungai, dimana sudah ada pertunjukan laser. Namun anehnya, jika biasanya akan ada banyak orang yang akan menyaksikan pertunjukan ini, maka kali ini tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali mereka.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak memusingkan itu semua. Dia tahu bahwa ini adalah perbuatan Ryeowook sebagai salah satu rencananya untuk memberikan Kyuhyun kejutan. Jadi Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk diam dan menyaksikan pertunjukan laser yang indah yang ada didepan matanya kini. Senyuman pun tersungging dari bibir namja putih pucat ini.

Ryeowook yang melirik pada Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah tersenyum pun menjadi ikut bahagia. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook mendekati Siwon dan membisikkan sesuatu pada namja tampan itu. Siwon yang mengerti pun mengangguk dan mundur beberapa langkah hingga kini dia berada tepat dibelakang Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa aba-aba Siwon segera melingkarkan sebuah sapu tangan yang telah dilipat untuk menutupi mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang terkejut tentu saja memberontak. Namun Ryeowook dan Siwon berhasil menenangkannya hingga membuatnya diam. Dan detik berikutnya Kyuhyun merasa bahwa lengan kanan dan kirinya ditarik, persis seperti seorang tawanan yang ditarik oleh polisi menuju penjara. Tapi tentu saja dalam hal ini adalah berbeda.

Kyuhyun tidak tau kemana dirinya ditarik, tapi yang jelas kini dia merasa bahwa mereka sudah sampai. Terbukti dengan Kyuhyun sudah tidak merasakan lagi 2 tangan yang sedari tadi menarik lengannya kesana dan sini.

"Apa kita sudah sampai, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun, namun dia tidak mendapat jawaban apapun.

"Apa aku sudah boleh membuka penutup mata ku?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali dan lagi-lagi yang dia dapat adalah sama, hanya keheningan.

"Hyung…." Panggilnya dan tetap saja hanya keheningan malam yang menjawabnya.

"Wonnie hyung, Ryeowookie…" panggilnya kepada 2 orang yang seharian ini sudah bersamanya. Dan tetap saja tidak ada suara apapun.

"Ya! Apa kalian sedang mengerjai ku, eoh?" Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena merasa dikerjai oleh kedua hyungnya.

Akhirnya dengan perasaan kesal, Kyuhyun pun membuka penutup matanya hendak marah-marah, tapi dia menjadi terdiam dan terkejut melihat apa yang ada didepannya kini.

Didepannya kini sudah adadua buah meja berbentuk persegi yang cukup panjang dan besar dengan berbagai macam hidangan dan wine yang biasa Kyuhyun lihat diacara-acara pesta ulang tahun dan dimeja lainnya sudah terletak . Dan sekitaran tempat itu juga sudah terhias dengan banyak lampu gantung dan pita-pita serta balon-balon. Sebuah banner bertuliskan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHO KYUHYUN' juga menggantung pada pohon yang saling bersebrangan.

Kyuhyun bingung. Siapa yang menyiapkan semua ini untuknya. Tidak mungkin Ryeowook, karena dia ada bersama dengan namja mungil itu seharian ini bersama dengan Siwon. Apa mungkin ini adalah ulah keluarganya? Ya, mungkin saja ini adalah perbuatan keluarganya.

Kyuhyun sibuk memikirkan ini semua, sampai sebuah suara menghentikan dirinya yang sedari tadi berpikir namun tak mendapat jawaban. Kyuhyun pun menatap lurus kedepan, dimana kini didepannya sudah ada seperti layar tancap yang menampilkan sebuah video rekaman dirinya dari mulai awal debut bersama Super Junior hingga pada album Magic.

Bukan hanya itu saja, video itu juga menampilkan keseharian Kyuhyun bersama para member Super Junior, baik itu didorm,diruang tunggu, saat mereka jalan-jalan dan saat mereka memenangkan berbagai macam penghargaan.

Mata Kyuhyun terasa panas melihat semua itu, hingga akhirnya dia menjatuhkan air matanya. Namun dia tidak menghapusnya, dia lebih memilih untuk tetap menikmati rekaman video yang menampilkan momen-momen indahnya bersama para hyungnya. Bahkan ada juga rekaman saat dia menjahili sang leader dengan menyiramkan air pada namja cantik itu yang sedang tidur dan itu mengakibatkan semua member yang terkena imbasnya, terutama Eunhyuk yang menjadi tuduhan utama sang leader, padahal dirinya baru masuk keruang ganti dan tak tahu apapun.

Kyuhyun ingat bahwa mereka tidak saling berbicara satu sama lain hingga akhirnya semua kembali seperti sedia kala saat mereka mengikuti sebuah program turnamen, dimana Eunhyuk yang keluar sebagai pemenang hingga semua memeluk Eunhyuk secara tak sadar dan membuat mereka kembali bersama.

Rekaman video yang berdurasi sekitar 45 menit itu selesai setelah ditutup dengan MV don't don't. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menangis terisak sendirian disana, hingga dia mendengar ada yang bernyanyi dibelakangnya.

"Saengil Chukkha hamnida…. Saengil Chukkha hamnida….Saengil Chukkhaeyo uri Kyuhyunnie…. Saengil Chukkha hamnida…."

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat seluruh member Super Junior ada dihadapannya kini! Kyuhyun menangkupkan tangannya pada mulutnya. Dia sungguh tidak percaya ini. Keluarga kecilnya, keluarga Super Juniornya ada disini. Semua hyungdeulnya ada disini.

Kyuhyun mulai menghitung tiap member yang ada dengan tangan yang gemetar. 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10..11..12..13..14.. air mata Kyuhyun kembali mengalir dengan deras. 15 bersama dirinya. Dia sungguh tidak percaya ini. Super Junior kembali, dalam formasi lengkap, 13+2 member. Harapannya di ulang tahunnya terkabul!

Kyuhyun merasa tiba-tiba saja kakinya lemas hingga membuatnya jatuh berlutut. Leeteuk yang refleks segera berlari menuju Kyuhyun, memeluk namja yang tengah berulang tahun. Yesung yang membawa kue ulang tahun ditangannya pun segera berlari menghampiri Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun diikuti dengan semua member.

"Kyu, gwaenchana?" tanya Leeteuk panik.

Bukannya menjawa, Kyuhyun pun berdiri dan memeluk sang angel dengan sangat erat sembari menggumamkan 'gomawo' berulang kali namun air mata tak pernah berhenti mengalir dari caramelnya yang indah. Leeteuk yang mengerti pun mengelus sayang punggung Kyuhyun. Mereka melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan segera Leeteuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi sang maknae.

"Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menatap satu persatu hyungdeulnya.

Leeteuk dan yang lain tersenyum lembut. "Tidak Kyuhyunnie. Kau tidak sedang bermimpi. Ini semua adalah nyata." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Tapi aku merasa ini seperti mimpi, hyung."

PLETAK…!

"Auch…." ringis Kyuhyun sembari mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul keras oleh Heechul. "Kenapa kau memukul ku, Chullie hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun kesakitan.

Sementara sang pelaku tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun. Justru dengan santai dia memperhatikan jari-jari tangannya yang lentik dan indah. "Kau bilang ini mimpi kan? Aku hanya membantu mu saja untuk menyadarkan mu saja bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi, tapi kenyataan."

"Tapi tidak dengan memukul ku juga, hyung."

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun. "Lalu dengan apa? Kau ingin ku tendang?" tanya Heechul sadis.

"Aniyo, tidak perlu. Aku percaya ini adalah nyata." Jawab Kyuhyun yang dibalas cibiran oleh Heechul.

"Sudahlah, kalian tidak perlu bertengkar." Ujar Yesung menengahi lalu kemudian menyodorkan kue ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi dia pegang. "Tiup lah Kyu. Dan jangan lupa berdoa dulu sebelum kau meniup lilinnya." Lanjut Yesung.

Kyuhyun pun memejamkan matanya untuk berdoa dan membukanya kembali setelah selesai memanjatkan doanya. Lalu kemudian dia pun meniup lilin-lilin itu yang disambut dengan tepukan tangan yang meriah dari hyungdeulnya.

"Hyung, aku sungguh sangat berterima kasih karena kalian bisa hadir disini untuk merayakan ulang tahun ku. Aku benar-benar bahagia." Kyuhyun memulai speechnya. "Dan aku juga sangat berterima kasih kepada Ryeowookie dan Siwon hyung yang sudah seharian ini menemani ku dan membuat ku tertawa. Lalu kepada kalian semua yang sudah memberikan ku kejutan seperti ini dan membuatkan ku pesta ulang tahun yang aku tak akan pernah melupakannya." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya. "Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo hyungdeul."

"Kyuhyunnie, berterimakasih lah kepada Yesungie. Karena semua ini adalah rencananya untuk mengumpulkan kami semua yang ada disini." Ujar Leeteuk.

"Hyung, bukan hanya aku saja. Tanpa kau, aku juga tidak akan bisa melakukan semua ini. Aku tidak akan bisa menjemput mereka yang sedang wamil." Yesung tersenyum dan memangdang member lain. "Juga tanpa kalian, pesta kecil-kecilan ini juga tidak akan terlaksana hanya dalam waktu sehari. Gomawo semuanya."

"Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian semua, hyungdeul. Saranghaeyo."

"Kami juga menyayangi mu, Kyuhyunnie." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Ayo kita mulai pestanya. Aku sudah lapar." Ujar Shindong yang disambut tawa oleh lainnya. Dan mereka pun mulai menikmati hidangan yang ada.

"Donghae hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, Sungmin hyung, Siwon hyung dan Shindong hyung." Panggil Kyuhyun kepada 5 hyungdeulnya yang dijawab dengan gumaman oleh mereka karena mereka yang masih asyik mengunyah, terlebih Shindong.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa libur? Bukankah militer itu sangat ketat, terutama tentara?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya masih penasaran kenapa bisa 5 hyungnya yang saat ini sedang menjalani wamil bisa ada disini.

"Kalau aku kemarin terkena sakit cacar, jadi aku mendapat libur selama 3 minggu kedepan." Jawab Donghae singkat.

"Aku banyak mendapat prestasi, sehingga atasan ku memperbolehkan ku untuk libur dihari ini." Jawab Eunhyuk lalu kemudian meneguk minumannya lagi.

"Kami berdua dijemput oleh Leeteuk hyung dan Kangin hyung beserta dengan petinggi SM." Jawab Sungmin lalu melihat Siwon. "Tapi kalau untuk Siwonnie, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa datang bersama kalian." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ah, benar. Siwonnie bukan bagian dari rencana kita, karena kemarin kami menjemputnya dikepolisian tetapi atasannya menolak dengan sangat keras." Ujar Kangin yang diangguki oleh member lain, karena sesungguhnya mereka juga terkejut saat melihat Ryeowook yang datang bersama dengan Siwon untuk ikut bersembunyi.

Sementara itu orang yang dibingungkan hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil nyengir tidak jelas. "Baiklah, aku membolos." Ujarnya santai.

"Mwo?" pekik semua member minus Siwon.

"Sebenarnya tadi itu aku sedang bertugas, lalu kemudian aku melihat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang memasuki Lotte World. Kemudian aku teringat bahwa sekarang adalah tanggal 3 Februari, hari dimana Kyuhyunnie berulangtahun. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka untuk memberi kejutan dan sekedar menyapa. Tapi itu semua batal saat Ryeowook menceritakan semua rencana kalian. Akhirnya terpaksa aku membolos." Ujar Siwon menjelaskan.

"Siwon hyung, kau tak perlu melakukan itu. Bagaimana jika hyung dihukum atau diberi peringatan?" khawatir Kyuhyun pada hyungnya yang sesungguhnya tidak patut dicontoh ini.

"Gwaenchana, Kyu." Ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Jja, bagaimana kalau kita menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk menutup malam ini?" usul Hankyung yang sudah memangku sebuah gitar, begitu pula dengan Henry yang sudah siap dengan sebuah biola ditangannya.

"Boleh, tapi lagu apa?" tanya Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Bagaimana kalau Miracle?" usul Yesung yang menatap Leeteuk. "Bukankah kita adalah Miracle bagi ELF?" Leeteuk tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Baiklah…" ujar yang lain serempak.

Hankyung pun mulai memetikkan senar gitarnya, begitu pula dengan Henry yang mulai menggesekkan biolanya, membentuk sebuah alunan musik yang indah.

 _Life couldn't get better, Oh yeah_

 _(Hidup tidak bisa menjadi lebih baik)_

 _Jigumkaji neo eobdeon siganeul eodumieotjyo, without you baby_

 _(Sampai sekarang ketika tanpa mu hidup ku penuh dengan kegelapan, tanpa mu sayang)_

 _Neoreul mannan hu naui senghwarul kkumman gathayo, baby_

 _(Tapi sejak aku bertemu dengan mu, hidup ku seperti mimpi, sayang)_

 _Neoreul cheoeum bon sungan a miracle_

 _(saat pertama aku melihat mu sebuah keajaiban)_

 _Nan neukkyeotjyo giejogeun baro neorangeol_

 _(Aku merasakan keajaiban, itulah kau)_

 _._

 _Life couldn't get better_

 _(Hidup tidak bisa menjadi lebih baik)_

 _Nan neol phume ango narajureun dareul hyanghae nara~ho_

 _(Ku peluk diri mu dan terbang bersama Kita akan terbang kebulan biru)_

 _Jamdeun neoui ip matchul kkeoya_

 _(Ku cium diri mu ketika kau tidur)_

 _Life couldn't get better_

 _(Hidup tidak bisa menjadi lebih baik)_

 _Neoui mamui muneul yeoreo jweo geudae nae soneul jabayo_

 _(Buka hati mu dan genggam tangan ku)_

 _Life couldn't get better_

 _(Hidup tidak bisa menjadi lebih baik)_

 _._

 _Maeil maeil phyeongbeonhaetddeon nal deuri ije dalla jyeosseoyo_

 _(Diri mu mengubah kehidupan ku yang sederhana)_

 _Sesang modeun saramdeuri haengbokhae boyeoyo_

 _(Semua orang didunia ini terlihat bahagia)_

 _Neoreul cheoeum bon sungan a miracle_

 _(Saat pertama aku melihat mu sebuah keajaiban)_

 _Nan neukyeotjyo gijeogeun baro neorangeol_

 _(Aku merasakan keajaiban, itulah kau)_

 _._

 _I love you baby and I'm never gonna stop_

 _(Aku mencintai mu sayang dan aku tidak akan pernah berhenti)_

 _._

 _ **(Miracle – Super Junior)**_

Lagu selesai, ditutup dengan pelukan hangat oleh mereka semua. Kini Kyuhyun tidak perlu lagi meragukan kecintaan hyungdeulnya, karena walaupun mereka memiliki kesibukannya masing-masing dan terhalang oleh jarak dan waktu, tapi mereka akan selalu ada bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Bersama-sama mereka mewujudkan keinginan Kyuhyun yang diawal mustahil menjadi benar-benar nyata.

Benar yang dikatakan oleh sang leader bahwa Miracle itu adalah mereka. Dengan keajaiban yang mereka miliki, tak peduli dimana pun mereka berada, tak peduli seberapa banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan dan tak peduli seberapa jauh jarak diantara mereka, tapi mereka tetap percaya dan yakin bahwa selamanya hati mereka adalah satu. Walau ada member yang keluar tapi selamanya Super Junior itu adalah 13+2 member. Dan siapapun itu tidak akan bisa menggantikan tempat mereka yang kosong, karena hati ELF yang luas dan sempit disaat yang bersamaan.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong….! Yuni is back… (Melambaikan tangan pada chingudeul)**

 **Cerita Yuni aneh? Gaje? Ga nyambung? Yuni tau banget dan udah Yuni peringatkan diawal.**

 **Cerita Yuni hanya khayalan? Bukankah fanfiction hanya cerita fiksi…**

 **Harap dimaafkan dan dimaklumkan (Smile up)**

 **Oke, Yuni tau kalo Yuni publishnya waktunya ngaret banget dari hari birthdaynya Kyuhyun oppa. Yuni benar-benar minta maaf.**

 **Tapi karena ada aja halangan dalam menyelesaikannya, terpaksa Yuni publishnya 2 hari lebih lambat. Tapi menurut Yuni lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali.**

 **Okay… tanpa berlama-lama, akhir kata Yuni ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk semua chingudeul yang udah membuang waktunya untuk membaca fanfiction Yuni ini.**

 **Untuk FF yang lain, Yuni akan melanjutkannya dilain waktu tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Sedikit info, Yuni akan stop nulis antara ff Search and found it atau Rival or love. Tapi masih ada pertimbangan untuk melanjutkan 2 fanfiction itu, walau bukan sekarang.**

 **SARANGHAE CHINGUDEUL**

 **(TEBAR BUNGA SAKURA)**


End file.
